Silver on Red
by Gabi217
Summary: Ginny's changing. Rapidly. And with the invite to the states by her best friend Meredith Lapp, she figures out what it's like to be bold like the color black, and pick out things like Silver on Red. (DG, R for Language and...coughstuffcough)
1. Default Chapter

**Silver On Red**

* * *

Meredith Lapp was no-doubt Gryffindor's biggest bitch. As Dumbledore's granddaughter, she was a stuck up, black-haired, red-eyed little whore, as Ginny Weasley thought. And if asked to anyone else, they would most likely agree. She was 16, and an American transfer student from Florida. She was slender but shapely, and had the most deadly lips as described by the gossipy girls of the school. A secret could be slipped into her ear and out her lips within 10 seconds of acknowledgement, much to the dismay of her trust-worthy classmates. She was 'skilled', as some might've said, and some others might've said she was a complete slut. But either way, she did what she liked, when she liked, _who_ she liked, and so forth; at any time she liked. But only one of these things was the reason why Ginny Weasley was best friends with her.

Ginevra Weasley was Gryffindor's biggest rebel, and Slytherin's favorite Gryff. (If that was possible) Her long red hair that cascaded down her shoulders to mid-back was practically now the color of blood, scarlet locks that tumbled down her back when was let loose. Her brown eyes had changed a lot since her younger years, and had turned the gentle color of dark toffee, but darkened when she was angry. The chocolate colored orbs served as a warning to close friends, but were nearly fatal to strangers; especially ignorant strangers at that. She was petite and had an attitude to love and hate, but was shapely in all the right places. With generous lips and a pregnant chest, she was every man's lust and every boy's dream; along with, of course, every lady's enemy. She was what every one wanted but what every person wanted _to_ hate, but angelic somehow was the word for her.

Derek Frost was possibly the biggest athlete in Gryffindor, and possibly all the school. With a super lean body and the sexiest muscles, a genuine smile but a killer attitude; he was a woman's second dream, the first being Draco Malfoy. With semi-long, black hair and crystal blue eyes he could've been easily described as hot from far away. But he did have a personality. He could be rude, but nastily charming at the same time, and he did have a soft side, but one that hardly anyone could figure out. His background was even stranger, though. No one could say it without a stupid or curious look on his or her faces: Derek Frost was Sirius Black's lovechild. It's a terribly long story to go in to…but if you're ever going to meet up with him, and ask him if he's met The-Boy-Who-Lived, he'll tell you he has, and that he's a major bitch. Whatever.

And then, of course, you have Draco Malfoy. The Dragon; The Prince of Slytherins; The Snake's Smooth Operator. With ice-blonde hair and silver eyes, he had the possibility to stare any person down into a hole if the need came. With a slender, masculine body and _perfect_ abs, he was a woman's dreamboat. And with just a sexy smirk and the right setting of light, he could make _any_ woman just about crawl to his bedchambers, no matter the time or state of destruction. He was angelic but rebellious, mischievous but somehow perfectly serene at the same time. He was barely sane but insane enough to know right from wrong and enemies from friends and playmates. But to him, the whole world had gone topsy-turvy whilst lying inside his perfect, pale hand…and he'd gone along with it somewhere along the way to rule the mess those stupid Muggle dumb assess called '_life'. _

And suddenly, it all started to unravel before the four of them as Draco's seventh year came and Ginny learned what it was like to be bold like the color black.

* * *

"Watch where you're going, you idiot," Ginny snarled to a first year, a disgusted look on her face as she strutted down the hallway, chin high and hips gently swinging as she did so.

Meredith snorted from her right. "Stupid little buggers, always getting in the fucking way," she muttered, a smirk forming on her lips. Ginny barely smiled.

"I know, right? They're always underfoot, and always standing there with stupid looks on their faces; totally useless, " she said. She flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder, almost innocently.

"I'll say. I think 11-year-olds should have no right to the hallways. I think they should make them crawl in the air vents, or something," Meredith scoffed, right hand resting on her hip as her left elbow fell on Ginny's shoulder. They stood at the top of the steps like that, snarling nastily to the denser, shallower younger-years.

* * *

At the bottom, Draco Malfoy was barely listening to one of his best friends, which was strange, seeing as he was a Gryff; going on about some woman he'd handled the night before. Draco only rolled his eyes and shifted them to the top of the stairs, snapping them back to Derek but not for long as they spontaneously shifted back to the girls' direction. He forgot all about the conversation, and stared in wonder as his mouth fell open at what seemed two goddesses standing at the top.

Derek had been talking animatedly to Draco, who gave a slight bored nod before his eyes slipped up to the top. Knowing he wasn't being listened to, his eyes fell up to the top and his words faltered on his tongue, dying and falling off restlessly into the stale air as his bright blue orbs fell on the women standing at the top of the stairs.

"God," Draco barely muttered. His thoughts died in his brain as his eyes stuck to her, her wavy, long hair and beautiful face. _Damn, she has nice legs_, he thought. A smirk crawled up his lips and he turned his head away quickly as the angelic duo descended the steps.

Derek's mouth curled up in wonder as he thought of the possibilities. His hands rested in the air, and his eyes shifted from woman to woman. He recognized one as the Golden Trio's ex-pet, but the other he'd seen but not heard of. A sigh fell off his lips.

Ginny's smirk gently disappeared as they landed at the bottom of the steps. Meredith gave a huffy sigh and her bottom lip poked out in a somewhat sexy way. Her elbow slipped off Ginny's shoulder as she leaned in the opposite direction, pushing out her hips and crossing her arms. Ginny only folded hers across her stomach and tilted her head in an adorable way, streaks of red falling into her eyes. Her tongue ran across her lips. Draco's stomach tightened, and then she spoke.

"Well, well, well. What have we here, hmm?" she smirked, her voice soft but loud as she examined the twosome. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"What's it look to you, Weasel?" he smirked. He tilted his head downward, shooting her a sexy stare. As her eyes fell on his, she stirred almost uncomfortably.

"Well, if I hadn't known any better, I'd say it looked like a gay couple standing aimlessly in front of the Great Hall doors. But, then again, I do suppose I know better," she said, slipping a piece of hair behind her ear. His tongue stuck to the inside of his mouth.

"Oh, magically created a spine this year, hmm?" he inquired, flipping blonde hair out of his eyes. She blinked. He'd been watching her, and she knew it. He knew she had a spine, and a spitfire attitude as well.

"Always had one, just never had anyone to bite it with," she said, shrugging. He resisted the urge to nod.

Neither of them said anything, until Derek spoke up. "What's wrong Weasley, Potty got you all wrapped up?" he sneered, a stupid look for him. Draco's eyes narrowed.

She scoffed. "'Potty' got himself all wrapped up when I told him to go fuck himself at the beginning of the year, on the train. If you'd have pulled your head out of your ass for longer than two seconds, perhaps you'd know that." Meredith smothered a giggle with her hand, and Derek shot her a look of death.

"Well, I do believe the Weasel's got a backbone. Too bad her insults stink just as bad as she does," Draco snarled. Ginny's eyes narrowed, barely. Her mouth tightened.

"Well, I do believe the Ferret needs some better insults," she said, in a high-pitched mimicking voice. Meredith smirked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Too bad her body's-" he started, but stopped. His eyes raked over her curves; her bountiful chest and luscious hips, and her glorious legs. "Her body's-" She smirked.

"My body is what, Draco? Beautiful? Sexy? What, are you afraid to get lost in my looks?" she said, her voice soft as she passed. Derek and Meredith passed time, ogling each other and blowing kisses. Ginny's stomach tightened in disgust. She grabbed Meredith's arm with her left hand in her slim, fingers, and starting to walk away. As she did so, she reached out her right hand, and tapped the front of his trousers. With a malicious grin, she pressed gently, and then dropped her hand, and walked away. As she disappeared through the Great Hall doors, she said, "Too bad the Ferret's too scared to touch the Weasel." He sucked in a breath as his erection pounded. She blew a kiss, and with that she was gone.

Draco's breath fell out in a huffy sigh, and Derek just shook his head.

"Delicious, that one," he said, nodding toward the door. Draco's eyebrow pierced the skin on his forehead, and he shot a death glare at Derek.

"I hope to God you mean Lapp," he said. Derek's face screwed up in misunderstanding. "Why wouldn't I? You don't think I have a thing for that _Weasley_ girl, do you? Or are you smitten with her, or something? And _why_ do you keep looking at me like I've a bug on my face?"

Draco just rolled his eyes and shook his head, letting loose a shaky breath. "Let's go eat lunch, then," he muttered. Derek only shrugged and followed suit, running a hand through his confused head of black hair.

* * *

A week or so passed, perhaps. By then they were well into October, somewhere close to the beginning.

And as Dumbledore's granddaughter, Meredith had conned her grandfather into letting her go on a 'semi-short' vacation with 3 other people, to Florida, in a beach house her parents weren't staying at until January. Alone.

Ginny's heart had practically collapsed when she'd heard. A _vacation_. At the _states!_ With _3 other people!_ It was almost far too exciting.

She, of course, was Meredith Lapp's best friend, for the time being. And she, after several days of angry, confused classes with Slytherins, and several shots per day of Vodka, realized that she was becoming quite besotted with Draco Malfoy. Or perhaps it was his body, more so.

As Draco Malfoy had shoved himself into a large ditch of denial, realizing that every time he saw her, or her body, his pants would seem to shrink just a tad bit, in the upper area. He couldn't be smitten with her, and he knew as well as she that what they felt for each other, if indeed they felt _anything_, could _not_ and would _not_ be possible. At least not then.

And then, of course, nobody'd heard from Derek, seeing as he spent half his time of October and September out on the Quidditch field; ready to beat Harry fucking Potter off his broom at Seeker. He claimed it was about time 'someone put Potty in his place.'

So when Meredith Lapp popped up from nowhere in Ginny Weasley's dorm room, she was expecting it. She was also expecting her invitation to Florida, but was _not_ expecting another invitation given to her to give to _Draco Malfoy_. Such things a Weasley could not, _would not_ do. But if it meant going to Florida, well, _no_ Malfoy would stand in her way. So On October the 11th, Ginny Weasley appeared in the Dungeons before Draco Malfoy's dorm room door, a silver envelope between her thumb and forefinger, shaking as she stared into the eyes of a silver metallic-colored dragon.

"Fucking Malfoy. Has to have such scary shit hanging from his door, the stupid bugger," she grumbled, and taking a deep breath, reached out and knocked rather loudly on his door. She heard the tinkling off glass on the inside, and then a calm, resonant voice replied, "The door is open, come in." So she did as she was told.

* * *

Draco, of course, wasn't expecting her either. He wasn't expecting a petite redhead in a very _short_ gray pleated skirt, low-cut black tank top, black knee-high socks and black/gray Vans to step into his room, black and silver bracelets dangling and jingling her theme song as he stood there. Quite actually, he was expecting Blaise Zabini, who was to be expected for a much-needed chat about whoever it had been who'd been snogging the Weasel last. So as he stepped out of his bathroom, clothed only in a green towel, he was surprised. So surprised, in fact, that his fingers slipped away from his towel, lending Ginny Weasley a slightly pleasant look at what she was missing. It was, though, when he felt the breeze and heard her sharp gasp that he realized it wasn't Zabini, and that he was very _naked_, standing before the woman who'd made him take a cold shower anyway.

"Holy shit, Weasley, what the hell are _you_ doing here?" he nearly shouted, reaching for his towel. Ginny only barely giggled, a slight pink tint in her cheekbones. She covered her eyes daintily, peeking between her fingers naughtily as he turned, and caught a glimpse of his butt. She giggled again, and felt herself getting hot, before remembering the reason she was standing there.

"Oh, um, God, what the hell _am_ I doing here? Oh, yes! Meredith sent me," she replied. He slipped through the bathroom door, motioning for her to have a seat on his bed. She plopped herself none too gracefully onto the edge, red hair slapping her back from the high ponytail it was tied into.

"Meredith? Meredith Lapp?" he inquired from the other side of the door. She bounced gently on his bed, kicking her feet.

"Yeah, her. She sent me, with an invitation. It's right…oh hell…it was just right here…" she muttered, scanning the bed for the silver envelope. Draco reentered the room from the bathroom, now fully dressed but still blushing slightly. He spotted it at the same time she did, and they both meandered over to the spot and reached down, smacking heads. Ginny, the one with the envelope, stumbled backward dizzily, hand planted on her forehead. Her eyes watered, and she let out a long line of curses as she stumbled backward more.

"Holy hell, what the fuck was that? I only came to give you a fucking invitation to fucking Florida and instead leave with a fucking _concussion_ because I can't keep track of a fucking envelope. This is NOT supposed to fucking HAPPEN!" she grumbled, staggering back. Draco sighed and planted a hand on her back, holding her up. His hand landed on her stomach and she rolled into his arm, leaning on the newly found support. A strange feeling coursed through her veins.

"You ok, Ginny?" he must've murmured, because her head was dizzily spinning, and black spots emerged onto his face as she looked up at him.

"Hmm…Draco…you should clear up that acne, you know," she murmured aimlessly, before conking out in his arms.

**

* * *

**

**So ends part one! Please review and tell me what you think! Also, below is a little bit of something or other I remembered from when I lost someone that was very dear to me in more ways than one...**

* * *

_April 14th rolled around, and I could've just been beaming through the whole first two weeks. I grinned and smiled, and laughed at every little joke. God had just landed me with something oh-so-precious only two months before, and recently we'd made our 'bond' stronger. _

_But I never realized there'd come a day when I'd regret it all. When I'd miss and pine for his hands that grasped my neck, and rested on the small of my back when his lips touched mine. I never thought that I'd suddenly regret the smell of his cologne, the way he drove his car, the look in his eyes when he smiled, at _me. _It just struck me as impossible. _

_My best friend talked through the entire thing, nonstop, as if the words that slipped out of her mouth and into the air could fill the growing void between me and him. But I refused to hear her, refused to believe he was gone..._

_I'd given it all up, for him. I'd left the world behind and ran a race all my own, leaving that little, helpless girl I once was behind to learn how to smoke and lie to my mother. I learned that rebellion is a gift, and I should take advantage of every moment if the time came. He taught me all that, and I'll never let it slip. So when he died, when that day came, I shriveled up inside myself. I almost died with him. _

_Never again, as I realize finally this day, will I look up into his eyes and see the cold, warmth of them, and take refuge there. Never again will I feel his hands touch me, the way he held my hand or nuzzled his face in my hair. God will never, ever let me feel his lips against my skin..._

_But never again will I stand at my front door, crying, kicking and screaming at him to shut up about my father and go away, and watch his angry face fill with regret and sadness as he slipped into his truck and drove away...into the crowded intersection...heavy heart as well as head..._

_Never again will I see him round a corner, a soft smile on his lips, and cock his head to the left, hand raised, whispering, "I'll see you soon." Never again. _


	2. Chapter Two

Silver On Red

* * *

Her toffee colored eyes fluttered open, gently, and she silently cursed herself as she realized where she was. She groaned aloud softly, hands reaching up to touch her forehead. She sat up, slowly, against his pillows; stocking-ed feet rubbing sleepily against themselves. Parchment rustled gently in the corner, a quiet murmuring coming from that direction. She tilted her head slightly and peered through the opening of the black curtains, examining the back of a blonde, who was sitting casually at his desk. The silver envelope that contained the invitation lay opened and discarded beside him, the invitation set up neatly beside its envelope. A quill scratched quietly on the parchment, filling the silent void between them from across the room.

She dropped back into his pillows silently, rubbing her eyes. A half-content sigh drifted slyly through her somewhat parted lips, seeming loud against the dull silence. Draco turned slowly in his chair, an appreciative glint flashing in his silver eyes. His lips twitched, barely, giving away hints to a secret smile. A warm look flooded over his straight face, seeming to fill the spaces in his cheeks where emotion and sadness deflated them. She resisted the urge to smile back, and contemplated closing her eyes, but her eyes clashed with his softly, and she was stuck. She felt comfortably cornered under his sultry, polite stare, and glared back just as fiercely as he had, but his eyes grew soft. He stood in one quick movement, pulling back the curtains in a gentle rustle of material. As her eyes broke free from his stare and drifted around the room, she noticed the duffel bag in the corner; packed and ready to go. His hand touched her forehead gingerly, as if afraid he would leave fingerprints, and she noticed that his touch burned pleasurably hot and cold at the same time. Another sigh slipped through her lips, and she swore she saw him smile.

She cleared her throat, a sudden need for noise or conversation swarming in her mind.

"S-So, all p-packed and ready to g-go?" she stuttered, a shiver slipping up her spine. Goose bumps appeared on her arms and upper legs, which between her thighs his hand rested. His long-sleeved charcoal shirt brushed her inner thigh, and a slight moan escaped from her lips as his finger swept against the skin there. He smiled roguishly, and then smirked. As he saw her goose bumps, he noticed the room was quite cold.

"Of course. If Meredith wants to go to Florida, I'm going to Florida along with her," he said, not mentioning the part that went _If you're going I want to go too._ He slipped onto the bed further, after having created a fire in the hearth. His legs hung limply off the end of the bed, and his head was placed evenly with her upper thighs. His hand was still placed conveniently between them, right at the hem of her gray skirt. She swallowed a lump in her throat, willing herself not to move, but to _speak_, and watching as Draco picked his nails off-handedly.

"Oh. Strange, what we're doing. Us four, by ourselves, going to the states," she half-sighed, her eyes snapping up to see his reaction. He stopped examining his nails, and stared blankly at her leg. She tried not to smirk, and sighed. He looked up, curious, hand between her thighs moving restlessly, gingerly brushing against the fragile skin there. She bit back a soft moan.

"Us?" he said, thumb still petting her skin. Her face flashed from emotion to emotion.

"Yes, us," she said, rolling her eyes, barely. "Me, you, Meth, and Derek." His eyebrow rose.

"Meth? Derek? _You_? So let me get this straight. Its me, you, Meredith, and Derek; and we're staying in a beach house in Florida for a while, by _ourselves."_

She rolled her eyes and bit back the urge to clap sarcastically.

"No shit Sherlock. If it weren't us four only, she wouldn't have sent me in here."

Her eyes drifted around the room. They spun past the windows, to the desk, to the wardrobe, and then back to the windows, where it was slowly growing dark.

"Oh _hell_. How long have I _been_ here?!" she cried, noticing the daylight slowly slipping away. But to his great surprise, she didn't move. And then he noticed that his hand had slowly slipping into the inside of her skirt, stroking the skin of her inner thighs gently. He felt the warmth, radiating off of the paradise where her thighs met. He slipped his thumb gently along the skin there, smirking silently to himself as her body shuddered pleasantly.

"Oh, who knows?" he said casually, "You passed out, and your nose started bleeding. So, I took your shoes off and laid you here, and as I did it I thought, _it's just like a Weasel to just pass out on me_. And then I didn't know if you'd had a concussion or whatever, since you made a big deal out of it, so I didn't bother waking you up, and just cleaned up your nose instead. And then you started _talking_ in your sleep, and trust me, that was _quite_ interesting."

He smirked. Her face was stricken in horror as she mentally recalled her dreams. Her mouth fell open, and he found joy and amusement at seeing her so shocked, even if he was just playing with her. But time and time again, she did _moan_, and every so often he heard _Draco_ slip off her lips once or twice.

"I-I-I _did_?" she almost gasped.

Her eyes widened just a tad, and he rolled his evenly and put up a face that looked like a smile.

"I'm just teasing, Weasel. You're so fun to pick on, not to mention sexy," he said, murmuring the last bit. Her eyes slowly became smaller, and her eyelids fell until the toffee orbs were half-lidded.

"I'm glad to hear you finally came around to admit it, Ferret," she smiled. He crawled slowly up the bed, his ice-blue eyes boring into hers; willing her to _be still, don't dare move_. She swallowed silently as his face came close to hers, and realized she was whispering against his lips, which were merely a millimeter away.

He licked his top lip in that way that always made her legs weak, the tip of his tongue gently touching her own top lip. A shiver ran up her spine and she noticed that she was slowly slipping downward, head lost in a pile of pillows. The hand that was between her legs had been moved, and with another shudder she realized that it had taken a new place on the small of her back, slipping her down beside him.

"Oh, I always knew it, Ginny. You'd just never realized it before, nor had I taken care to tell you," he whispered, and licked her top lip gently. She closed her eyes, and his hand brought her body up to touch his.

"I'm too good for this, you know," she murmured, eyes still shut as his tongue caressed her lip.

He tried not to smile, or laugh, and just nodded. Barely.

"Too good? Hmm...Maybe I can change that…" his voice trailed off slightly as he tucked her body beneath his, hands rubbing her back and clutching the back of her neck, lips slowly touching his…

Her eyes snapped open as a knock on the door startled them both. They grew almost as round as dinner plates as he dropped her, a small squeak slipping through her open lips, as he had completely forgotten about Blaise Zabini's visit. His body went limp and numb against his strength, landing on top of her, lips touching gently. She closed her eyes barely and pushed her head up, pressing them together. He fought with her tenderly, tongue slipping into her mouth, and was almost to the point of happiness when the door opened, and in walked Blaise Zabini himself.

He just smirked. He stood there, mouth tight-lipped, and smirked. Draco just laid there, a heavy-breathing Ginevra Weasley lying beneath him, and turned his head sheepishly toward Blaise, who had the nerve to make a remark.

"Well, at least we know who's snogging the Weasel," he said, snickering quietly. Draco only breathed out a sigh, getting up and pulling her with him.

"Shut it, Zabini," he said, handing her the shoes he'd slipped off when she'd passed out.

She pulled them on, a slight redness crawling up her chest, and tied them, and he lifted her easily off the bed. Landing her on the floor, he walked her to the door, where she turned around, mouth open. He pressed a finger to her lips, a delighted sneer curving at his own. She closed her eyes, and with a shaky breath, he dove down and captured her lips, thankfully out of sight of Blaise Zabini, who was still snickering to himself.

When he let go of her neck, where his hand had crawled, and she had unknotted her fist from his hair, she slipped out the door; but not before he caught the regretful, hating, curious look they shared before she slipped silently down the hallway, into the night. He swore he heard her giggle aloud, as she skipped up the steps and into the hall.

Damn, that girl would be the death of him.

* * *

Her alarm clock chimed wildly on the bed table beside her. She groped wildly for the off switch, and after 2 moments of annoying noises and frustrations, settled for slamming the stupid thing down on the hardwood surface again and again. From across the room, Meredith almost collapsed in a fit of giggles, where she was finishing packing up her things.

Ginny threw her legs over the side of the bed, wiggling out of the comforters that clung to her pajama bottoms and tank top. She stretched and touched her hands to her head, groaning at the frizz that collected around her ponytail.

"Damnit," she muttered, stalking half-awake to the bathroom, "What time is it?"

Meredith had composed herself neatly and was jamming a toothbrush into her bag.

"I don't know, you killed the fucking alarm clock before I had a chance to take a glance at it," she giggled. Ginny rolled her eyes. She'd been doing that more and more lately.

"Oh, whatever. I'll figure it out after I shower," she murmured, more to herself than to Meth. Meredith slapped her hand against the bathroom door before Ginny had a chance to close it all the way.

"Hey, don't take forever in there like you usually do. We need to get out of here before everyone gets distracted and everything. Are you all the way packed?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow. Ginny blanched a bit.

"Oh shit," she groaned. "I think I have most of my stuff packed, but I think I'm missing some things," she said, rethinking everything.

Meredith sighed. "Alright, well, get in the shower and hurry up because if you still have to pack, it might take awhile," she said, dismissing her with a wave of the hand. Ginny rolled her eyes and shut the door, turning on the cold water. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Ginny and Meredith stood in the middle of their room, Ginny having taken a shower already and dried her hair; standing around in a silk blue bathrobe.

"Toothbrush?"

"Check."

"Bikini?"

"Check."

"Club clothes?"

"Check."

"Attitude?"

"What?"

"Oh wait, I'LL answer that; check."

"Hey, Meth, that's not funny," Ginny said, turning to her best friend with a half-smirk on her face.

"Well, it's incredibly true. You have _such_ a lovely attitude and the _best_ mood swings…" she laughed, sarcasm dripping from her voice. Ginny rolled her eyes, and snatched the list in her hands.

"Alright, I'm packed. Are _you_ packed Ms. I-Have-Such-A-Smart-Ass-Attitude-So-I-Pick-On-My-Best-Friend!?" she said, gasping for breath. Meth laughed and hefted her duffel bag.

"Sure am, Ms. I'm-A-Smart-Ass-Ferret-Lover," she replied, and Ginny's mouth fell open in horror.

"You take that back, _Frost_!" she snapped. Meth's mouth fell open too.

"You shut your mouth, _Malfoy!_" Ginny gasped, and dropped her duffel.

"Frost!" she growled. Meredith's eyes widened and narrowed.

"Malfoy!"

"Frost!"

"Malfoy!"

"Frost!"

"Malfoy!"

Ginny stood, barely horrified, and watched her best friend's narrowed, angry eyes. They'd stopped, suddenly, as the two main males opened their dorm room door and slipped inside, dropping their duffels and gazing strangely at the half-dressed redhead and the angry raven head. Draco's eyes slipped unconsciously from Ginny, to her clenched fists, to her bathrobe-d figure, her red wavy hair dry and barely brushing her bum. He closed his eyes and opened them again, his eyes raking over her smooth legs that poked out the end, to her bum, to her breasts that were half-exposed; to her hair and back to her face, which was clearly horrified.

She snapped her mouth shut instantly, and slipped into the bathroom, redness crawling up her neck. Meredith merely turned and busied herself unzipping and re-zipping her duffel bag, clearing her throat.

"Well," Derek said, his voice strained, but there was an amused note in it. They'd heard the whole thing from outside the door.

"Yes, well," Draco muttered back, clearing his throat also.

"Everybody ready, then, besides Weasel?" he asked, the Weasel part slipping from his mouth. Meth's head snapped up instantly and she laid her hot red eyes on him.

"She's not a Weasel, Malfoy, so if you're going to start with pet names, nicknames, or surnames, you should start when I'm not around," she murmured, brushing between Draco and Derek as she made her way to the wardrobe. Derek glanced back appreciatively, eyes stuck on her swinging hips. Draco only rolled his eyes and dropped himself into a red armchair, rubbing his eyes. Across the room, Ginny finally reappeared, red tint disappearing. She was dressed somewhat Muggle-like today, as they all were. Black light cargo pants hung from her hips and were drawstring-ed just under her knees, where red and white knee-high socks were. She wore black and red Vans today, and a white slim T-shirt that read, "Put A Spell On You," on the front in red letters. A chain hung from her front belt loop that connected to her wallet, that was slipped into her back pocket. She was just maneuvering her hair into another pony tail, when Draco reached up an unconscious hand.

"No, don't" he murmured. She gave him a curious look, and he cleared his throat again. "I mean, it looks better when it's down." She shrugged, and dropped her hair, settling for curling it instead. With a slip of a hand and a snap, she had secured the front strands back in a black barrette.

"Alright," she said quietly, glancing at Draco and Meredith, "Let's get this show on the road."

"What are we going to do?" Derek asked from his place by the fire.

"We're going to take a portkey to the Air Port in Muggle London and take a jet to Florida, first class," Meredith said, trying not to snicker. Draco grinned.

"Alas, the lady's got style," he smirked. Meth slapped him lightly in the back of the head.

"Shut up, Draco," she said, picking up her duffle. Ginny stood right beside her, clutching hers in her hand. The boys followed suit, and before long they were standing around a small jewelry box. Meredith's eyes lay plastered to her wrist watch, which was slowly ticking down to 11 in the morning.

"Alright, you guys, ready? When I count to three, touch the portkey," she murmured, reaching out and barely touching the painted wood. "One…two…three!"

With that they all jerked forward, touching the painted edges with their fingers. Ginny sucked in a breath and reached over, feeling the sickly familiar tug at her navel. A hand gripped hers tightly, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She looked up, seeing the comfortably familiar, smiling face of Draco Malfoy.

They arrived in a tangle of flailing arms and legs at a disclosed portion of the airport, struggling wildly to get untangled. Ginny found herself thrown into the lean arms of the blonde, his hand tightly gripping her lower back. With a faint look of horror and surprise she pulled herself away, snatching her duffel bag up off the ground. Meredith gave her a breezy, apologetic look and nodded, smiling some. Ginny just barely blushed, and was relieved when she spoke.

"Alright, so from here we just take the gate out because I have our passports and tickets, and we just get on the plane, and I'll explain some more when we get there."

The other three nodded. With smug looks on their faces they handed up their tickets and clutched their passports, disposing of their bags on the baggage cart. They boarded the plane sleepily, suddenly tired. Ginny collapsed in her seat in the isle, a strange look on her face as Draco Malfoy attempted to scoot past her to the window seat. She stood up and turned her back, letting him in, waiting for him to tell her she could sit down. But instead of that, she felt hands on her hips, pulling her hard downward in a mess of flailing arms into his lap. His rich, resonant laugh filled her ears and she laughed too, head against the window and bum planted firmly in his lap. She smirked evilly and bounced upward a tad, coming down hard on his now-sprouting hardness. He gave a brief groan and looked at her roguishly, grinding his hips upward. Her eyes slowly grew round and she bounced again, and was surprised when he closed his eyes and groaned again, his grip on her hips tightening. She bounced again.

"You'd better cut that out, Weasel, before I do something beyond control," he snarled weakly. She grinned defiantly and slipped off his lap, settling into her seat.

This vacation was going to be one wild one, she was sure.

* * *

So ends Part II! Review, and tell me what you think! This one was hard on me, lol...took me awhile to write, lol


	3. Chapter Three

Silver On Red

* * *

Someone was shaking her shoulder. She winced in her sleep and snarled, "Cut it out," before leaning her head back where it rested. Someone pulled a piece of her hair gently, pain like a pinprick shooting into her head. She jerked up sleepily and groaned, "I _said_ cut it _out_." As she opened her eyes, she glanced directly into the laughing face of Draco, whom had a few strands of silky red hair wrapped around his finger.

"What the _hell_ was that for?!" she groaned angrily, rubbing her eyes with her hands before glaring at him sleepily. He only laughed wildly at her sleepy expression, twisting another red lock around his finger.

"I had to wake you up somehow, Weasel," he smirked, still twirling her hair around his finger. She grunted and snuggled back in her seat, but her head somehow always drooped to his direction.

"God," she groaned, as he pushed her head back up straight from his shoulder.

"What? _Jeez_ Ginny, you're blocking my reading light with all that hair," he half muttered, half laughed. Ginny only gave a sleepy grunt in response, and looked out the window. Outside, the sky was growing dark. They'd been in planes all day, stopping somewhere a few hours after they'd left London and ate lunch, and then hung around for a few more hours before boarding another that was to take them directly to Florida.

She tugged playfully on his shirtsleeve. He ignored her momentarily, and she gave another tug, impatient.

"What?" he snapped, slightly annoyed. Her face flipped emotions easily, and she slid back in her seat, pouting.

"Never _mind_, if you're going to be _that_ way about it," she grunted, crossing her arms. He gave a heavy sigh and snapped his book closed, turning to her. He was almost tired of all these wild mood swings she'd been going through; flipping from emotion, to emotion, to emotion. He wondered if she was cranky.

"Alright, you've got my attention, Gin. Now what is it that couldn't wait?" She turned to him, puppy dog eyes staring into his. From behind them, Derek's snores and Meredith's loud music cut into their conversation.

"I'm _tired_ Draco," she whined, pouting again. Draco rolled his eyes impatiently and couldn't help but smirk.

"Then _why_ don't you go to _sleep_, Weasel?" he questioned, biting back the urge to roll his eyes again. He turned, beginning to open his book again, when she tugged on his sleeve again. He whipped around to her, clearly annoyed. She leaned back, struck by his sudden anger, and put her hands up in mock surrender.

"What?" he whined. She smiled a tiny smile and said, "I can't sleep unless _you_ sleep."

His eyebrows knit themselves together in confusion.

"What?" he repeated, bewildered. She giggled, sighed, and looked up at him.

"I don't want to go to sleep until _you_ go to sleep," she explained. He looked at her stupidly, before pulling up the armrest that separated them. He rolled his eyes, sighed, and waved her forward. Reluctantly, she leaned down, resting her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. His breathing slowed gently, as did hers. One of the hands that rested on her back had crawled its way upward, and was toying with the hair at the nape of her neck. He'd rested his chin gently on the small pillow of hair that was created by the barrette on the top of her head, breathing in the gentle, sweet smell of honey and cinnamon.

* * *

He awoke to her restlessness. She was squirming and muttering in her sleep, moans slipping out her parted lips as well as pleasurable sighs and gasps. He opened his eyes a little wider and craned his neck, looking into her face. It was closed, yet open, and revealed a delicate, angelic side to her. He wondered how someone so beautiful like this could be so feisty and have such an attitude in life.

* * *

Her eyes drifted over his face. It was chiseled so precise, as if mimicking the happiness that glowed in her own face. Her pointed finger drifted around his features, across his eyelids and down the bridge of his nose and down across below his eye; down his jaw line and tracing the outer and inner edges of his lips. He smiled up to her, beautiful in his own place. She smiled back, as if unsure of this new reassurance, and straddled his hips, squirming and writhing restlessly under the new layer of prolonged pleasure he was teasing her with. His hands searched her body, up her legs, her thighs, resting on the skin on the inside, stroking the tender flesh there…

She groaned in her sleep again, and her hand brushed lightly over his chest in her sleep, making him convulse slightly. He thought about waking her, seeing as the plane was landing soon, but hesitated when he heard his name slip off her lips in a slight whisper…

He didn't want to hear anymore, for an odd reason. His body and his mind moved separately, but this time they joined together as his hand rested on her shoulder, shaking her gently…

"Draco," she cooed, half asleep as she jerked her head up from the sudden shaking. The sky was brighter outside, beyond the hair that hung in her face. She opened her mouth wide, showing off the inside in a yawn. He rolled his eyes and stretched, her small body huddled against his chest, curled up neatly like a cat in his lap. Somehow, during the restless sleep they'd shared, she'd pushed herself across the line that separated them and was curled all the way in his lap, her long legs tucked gently beneath her and her head resting on his shoulder or chest, hands lying gently on the front of his shirt. Her sleepy eyes opened wider still, slowly, regaining the energy she'd lost during her nap.

"Oh, erm…sorry," she muttered, crawling off his lap backwards, aiming for the seat. His hands still rested on her hips, tugging her close. She only looked at him, sighed, and said, "Oh _hell_. Uhm…right. Only just this once though, Ferret," she sighed. He merely chuckled a bit.

"You owe me anyway, Weasel," he said, and nestled himself back into his chair, pulling her with him.

* * *

When the plane landed, it was bright outside and nearly 10 or so in the morning. The airstrip outside was almost bare, besides the strangely off tourists that milled around the parking lots. Ginny slowly unwound, stretching her legs out until she was just lying against him, feet barely touching the ground. She sat up, perched on his legs as she rubbed the excess sleep from her eyes to see clearly. His hands guided her as she stood up, uneasily at first from her sleep-filled legs. She stumbled across the aisle, spluttering curses as she tripped. Draco's firm hands on her hips caught her when she stumbled, and up the aisle she swore she heard Meredith's high-pitched shrieking of curse words. 

"Fuck!" Ginny snarled, slapping Draco's helpful hands out of the way as she fought to stand.

"Stupid bloody fucking carpeting…what, do Muggles not know a fucking thing about decorating?" she complained, stumbling down the aisle more. She came to the door and staggered through, halfway blocking her eyes at the sunlight that greeted her.

"Oh _great_. Now where's my fucking _luggage?_" she muttered, searching the terminal and the baggage claim. He half smiled, and rolled his eyes, patting her head.

"Just a few moments more, Weasel. Be patient," he drawled. She only looked up at him and said,

"Well I'm going to fuck the guy that says that _again_ to me." He smirked, and raised an eyebrow. Her face went slightly pale and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me one of those nasty, snarky comments Mr. Malfoy. I meant fuck _up_, not fuck as in fuck his brains out like I'm capable of," she explained, exasperated and annoyed. Draco's eyebrow stayed in the air, and she covered her face with her hands and sighed again into them.

"Stop looking at me like that, Ferret. You're scaring the fuck out of me."

He laughed and dropped a duffel bag at her feet.

"You shouldn't have said it then, Ms. I'll-Fuck-The-Next-Guy-That-Says-That-To-Me."

She rolled her eyes again.

"I didn't think you'd take it as a literal thing," she said, hefting her bag up over her shoulder, grunting. But a faint smile lingered on her lips.

"Oh come on, you know you're dying to 'fuck my brains out'," he said matter-of-factly. She cackled a bit, as if it were a joke.

"Yeah, whatever Malfoy. Who'd want to screw _you_?" she squealed, doubling over in laughter.

He raised his eyebrows thoughtfully.

"Oh, Pansy," he named a bunch of other girls that sounded familiar, "You." She spluttered on again with her laughter.

"Me?" she cried disdainfully, overjoyed at his stupidity; but all the same she found herself agreeing. _Damn him for doing this to me!_ she thought.

"Yes you, Weasel. Who _else_ would eye me down during my checkup when she's a Healer's apprentice? Did you like what you saw, that new image of me with no clothes on?" he smirked. Her eyes widened slowly and her face grew red as she tried to march away, laughter gone.

"I was not _eyeing_ you, Malfoy. I just - I was looking for something, and-" his laughing cut her off.

"Oh come _on_ Ginny. You must've been looking for what I can't hide, then," he said snidely. Her eyes narrowed.

"I wasn't _looking _for what you - your - oh _hell_, I wasn't looking at your package and you know it. Even if I _was_, it's not like I'd tell you in the _first place!_" His smirk grew and she threw her hands into the air, marching away after Meredith and Derek, who were throwing rocks at pigeons in the parking lot.

"I give up! You're such an _ass_, Draco!" she shrieked, and he only grinned and followed.

* * *

"I must be fucking _drugged_ or something," Meredith grunted, rummaging around in her black duffel for her bikini. They'd been there for at least a few hours now, tormenting Muggles by running down the beach screaming, "I believe in elves!" 

It drove them absolutely in_sane._

Ginny's mind was buzzing uncontrollably. Twice she'd walked down the hall to yell at Derek or Draco (mainly Draco) and had quietly walked in on their naked-ness. Her face grew hot and red at the thought of it, but it made her want to giggle uncontrollably every time she did. Even the idea of it made her laugh, and every time Meredith asked what the hell she was laughing at, she only said, "Nothing."

About an hour later, the quartet was ready to test the waters of the ocean. Derek and Draco had disappeared down the beach, for a walk, leaving Ginny and Meredith to wade into the waves by themselves. Reaching out and grabbing each others' hands, they waded in carefully, cautious not to get knocked over.

"So," Meredith sighed, struggling to keep her balance. Ginny laughed.

"So what?"

"Did you have a good plane ride, Gin?" Ginny's cheeks pinked slightly as she covered it by bending over to touch the water.

"Er…yes, I suppose. It was nice; we slept a lot." Oops.

"We?" _Goddamn_ _her stupid mouth._

"Uhm, yes, we. Draco, and, uh, I." _Really smooth, Gin._

"Ooh! _That_ kind of we." Her eyebrows rose and Ginny mentally swore to herself.

"What do you mean, 'that kind of we'?"

"You know what I mean. You and Draco are like…" she trailed off as she tried to stable herself from a large wave.

"Are like what? Draco and I aren't _anything_, Meth."

"Pfftt. Not _no_w, you're not. But _eventually_, you will be."

"You're talking out your ass again. How many of those shots did you sneak from the bar?"

"I - uhm - that's not important, because I'm not - _damnit _- _not that many_, but anyway; that's not important because _you_ have a thing for Draco and both of you know it. I don't know why you're sitting here, being all retarded and in denial because God _know_s he's been eyeing you and you both sit here and ignore it."

Ginny struggled for a moment, and was silent.

"See! You know you do, or you'd turn around with some snarky comeback that would confuse the holy fuck out of me. You're besotted!" Meredith squealed, and jumped up and down against the waves like a spoiled child on Christmas.

"Meth - I'm _not _- God, how shall I put this…Draco and I don't _like_ each other. We just have fun sometimes when we make fun of each other and-"

"Shut _up_ Gin. You know you're only lying to yourself, and screwing your senses up. Draco fucking _likes_ you, so stop being in denial about it. You're such a fucking idiot, I swear," she laughed. Ginny play-smacked her in the arm, and they were too busy trying to tackle each other into the cold water to notice the two advancing figures.

"Oh _shit-_" Ginny swore, as a pair of lean arms grabbed her around the waist and swung her into the air, resting her messily on the top of a pair of broad, pale shoulders. He ran quickly, her in a fireman's carry on his right shoulder, him laughing and cutting through the waves. They hit the sand in no time, but he didn't stop running. He ran across the section of secluded beach and up the back patio steps, and stopping short at the edge of the deep end, tossed her rather gracefully into the pool.

"Fuck!" she screeched when she emerged, pushing messy wet tangles out of her face and rubbing mascara away. "Draco! God, I'm going to _kill_ you I _SWEAR!_ "

He only doubled over in laughter and stood at the edge, and didn't notice when her slim fingers wrapped around his ankle, pulling him in head first.

When he came up, spluttering for breath and still laughing softly, she was swimming for the steps. He tsk-ed her quietly and reached out, grabbing her leg and pulling her backwards in one swift motion. She was caught off guard, and ended up smashing into him. He only wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, treading water and laughing at her as she tried hard to struggle. She spun around in his liquid grasp, eyes narrowed. He only grinned roguishly, shrugging a tad.

"Draco Malfoy, you rotten little-" she started, but didn't finish. His lips came crashing down on hers, stilling her on command. When he pulled away, she was breathless and slouching comfortably in his arms. But when she opened her eyes to question him, he'd let her go and was already walking up the pool steps. Damn him.

* * *


	4. Chapter Four

**Silver On Red**

* * *

They ate take out that evening. Too wasted and bummed to take a cab out to the city, they stayed at the beach house and ordered Chinese food, Ginny's favorite food from the states. Draco didn't have a problem with it either, and Derek and Meredith were well accustomed to American food so it didn't faze them at all. Somewhere between 10 and 12, Meredith and Derek had disappeared, and Ginny was just lying on the couch in the living room, staring at the ceiling and picking her nails. She was jolted out of her quiet atmosphere when Draco plopped down unceremoniously on the other end, lifting her feet and dropping them in his lap. He tickled the bottoms, her barely laughing and kicking her feet. He rolled his eyes, and pulled her down the couch by her legs. _Damn, how he loved her legs. _

She lolled her head around, and poked him in his exposed side with her toe. He grinned and attacked her stomach, tickling his way up her sides to her neck, where his hands fluttered to her cheeks. She only giggled away, but was stilled with a slow smile when he lowered his head. His lips touched hers, taking away the breath that lingered between them. He slowly licked her bottom lip, before biting down on it softly. She opened her mouth in a gasp, and he grinned further and she let him explore, helping him along the way.

Somewhere down that road, his hands had slipped under her bikini strings and were slowly undoing them, her hands wound in his hair. She pulled away for a moment, pressing a finger to his questioning lips. She stood up, and walked to the kitchen, his eyes following her every movement. Pouring herself a glass of water, she said, "Hold on just a second." He just got up and scooted up to the counter, coming up next to her. She set her glass on the counter and turned to him, and kissed him. He closed his eyes, just briefly, as her tongue searched his mouth with a slow fervor. His eyebrows scrunched in curiosity as she pulled away, grinning to his closed eyes. Grabbing her glass and slipping stealthily out of the room and up the stairs, she heard him call for her. She closed her door lightly in response, still smiling, and changed. Collapsing onto her bed with the same grin etched on her face, she drifted away into sleep.

* * *

She woke up, startled, around three o'clock to gruesome rain, a horrid nightmare, and the furious pounding of a tree outside her window against the outer wall. She squeaked with every quaking thump and scrape, and with a particularly loud bang she bolted upright, pushing aside the covers and jumping out of bed and out the door. She came to Meredith's bedroom, just across the hall from hers, to find it empty. _Ok, I am so not checking Derek's room. But that only leaves…no way. I am not going to ask to sleep with Draco. No way in hell,_ she thought, returning to her room. But just as she settled back under the covers, scenes of her horrible nightmare flashing beneath her eyelids and a loud pounding on the wall, she was out again, running for his room. She clicked open the door softly, poking her head in, brows knit together. As quietly as she could muster she tiptoed to the side of the bed he was sleeping on, light from the open door falling on his angelic figure. 

See, now, if he looked like that I'd have fallen in love with him much earlier. Ginevra Anne! You haven't ever fallen in love with him, so shut your stupid head up. Goodness.

She approached his sleeping form warily, kneeling slightly before his face. He had the large white comforter balled up in his arms, clutching it tightly. She sucked in a deep breath, and whispered, "Draco." He gave no response, and kept on sleeping. She closed her eyes and swallowed as another bout of thunder shook the house. "Draco," she whispered again. He only groaned slightly in his sleep, no response again. She gave a small sigh, and pushed her voice out a bit louder.

"Draco," she forced. He jumped in his sleep, eyes opening in surprise and falling to half-lids as he gazed at her. She slowly resisted the urge to run her fingers through his bed tousled hair, and bit back another sigh.

"Hmm?" he murmured, propping himself up on one elbow, blinking at the light. "Shut that damn door," he groaned. She tiptoed over and closed it softly, and tiptoed back, perching on the edge of his bed.

"Draco, uhm, this is going to sound really stupid," she said. He rolled his eyes in the dark and flopped his head back on his pillows.

"Well, out with it then," he sighed. She looked down through the blackness to her pale hands in her lap, twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"I'm, er, I'm-afraid-of-the-storm-and-I-wanted-to-know-if-you'd-let-me-sleep-with-you. Just for tonight," she added. His head picked back up, and he looked at her as if to make sure she wasn't making this up.

"You're not kidding, are you," he murmured. She shook her head wildly, and jumped at another rather loud bang of thunder. She gasped and started to tremble. She hated storms, they terrified her. He sighed again.

"Well, erm, alright. But only for tonight, I suppose. Why didn't you go to Meredith or Derek?" he asked, as she crossed the room to the other side and pulled back the covers. He rolled over to meet her, and found her lying right next to him.

"Well, I - I went to Meth's room first. But it seems her and Derek have - er - well, they're busy," she giggled. He laughed and stretched in the darkness, arm falling above her head. She rolled slightly, deciding this was some invitation. He was almost startled, but smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"Told him she was a piece of ass," he muttered into her hair, nuzzling her neck. Ginny's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, chuckling slightly. She only rolled her eyes and snuggled against his side. He smiled into the dark and clutched her tightly to him, cherishing her warmth and the gentle smell of honey and cinnamon that was ever present. Winding a long red curl around his index finger, he closed his eyes and fell away to sleep.

* * *

He awoke to breathing on his side. That soft, tickling barely-there sensation that made him curl his toes. She was practically draped across him, her leg hooked over his and her head resting on his chest. He smiled to himself and stroked her neck, breathing softly. He moved out of the bed gently, careful not to wake her, and threw on some swim trunks. Walking down the stairs, he rummaged through the cabinets until he resurfaced with a box of Honey Nut Cheerios, and a bowl and spoon. Retrieving the milk from the refrigerator, he resurfaced before the counter and sat down on the stool, pouring his cereal. Derek sauntered down the steps quietly, pulling out a bowl from the cabinet and sitting in front of Draco. He had a solid grin plastered to his face, looking as smug as could be as he poured his cereal. Draco only rolled his eyes and spooned some Cheerios into his mouth. 

"So how'd it go?" he said through his mouthful. Derek's grin, if possible, only grew wider. His eyes became half lidded as he pushed a spoonful into his own mouth.

"Need you ask?" he replied, eyebrows bouncing. Draco made like he was about to cough up his Cheerios, and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. She's better then you think. Maybe you should reconsider Red and try a hit of Meth." Draco tried hard to contain his laughter. What he'd just said, sounded so weird…

"D, just shut up. I'm fine with Red and I don't want any of your precious 'Meth,'" he said, a smile lingering on his lips as he chewed.

"Whatever, my friend. You just don't know what you're missing."

"I'm not missing anything, on my part. Nope, nothing at all," he recollected with a smile. Derek only rolled his eyes again and laughed, digging in to his Cheerios.

* * *

Meredith stumbled idly out of Derek's room in one of his t-shirts, too lazy to prowl the room for her discarded clothing. She walked down the hallway, peeking into her own room. She shut her eyes against the bright sunlight and closed the door, taking a few more steps across to Ginny's room. Ginny, who was a very late sleeper, was nowhere to be found. Crossing the bright room she felt Ginny's bed; sheets cold as if they hadn't hardly been slept in. She frowned slightly and left the room, turning around and passing her room and Derek's room, checking Draco's room. The door was shut, rather tightly, but she opened it anyway. There, sprawled across Draco's white sheets was the redhead herself, appearing half-naked in only a pair of very short navy blue shorts and a white spaghetti-strapped tank, which the straps had slipped down her shoulders and were hidden by the comforter. Meredith's breath flew back into her mouth just as quick as she'd exhaled it, and with concealed joy she ran from the room, shutting the door quietly and running down the stairs with a loud squeal. When she entered the kitchen, she jumped up and pointed at Draco, her face screwed up in happiness. 

"You did it! Ha ha, you did it! You fucked her, didn't you!" she happily accused in a loud whisper. Draco only looked at her in puzzlement, before he got what she meant. He rolled his eyes, to Derek, who was only grinning at him.

"Good God, a woman sleeps in your bed with you and all of a sudden something happened," he snorted. Meredith rolled her eyes back.

"God, I know you did. You've got that look, the one that says you've just been shagged, or something," she said, pointing her eyebrows.

"Oh, like the one you're wearing? And, pray tell, who's shirt is that?" he muttered, suddenly tired. She scoffed, only barely embarrassed.

"It's not yours, but that doesn't matter because you fucked her," she said in a singsong voice. Draco sighed and shook his head.

"Meth, I didn't fuck Ginny. Nothing even happened, although I half wished it had. She'd just come into my room and said something about the storm and slipped under my covers, all snuggled up against me. It didn't bother me, I'll tell you that much," he said, trying not to grin.

Derek cast his eyes on him, and rolled them up to the ceiling.

"Perhaps someone should go wake the redhead in question, so we can hear it for ourselves," he smirked. Draco got up and put his bowl in the sink.

"Alright, I will," he said, walking toward the staircase. The kitchen was silent as he stalked up the steps, and then cut off as he walked down the hallway.

His bedroom door was shut, and he figured Meth had probably shut it. Creeping up to it he rested his hand on the knob, fingers splayed over the cool silver. Inhaling sharply he turned it, and was quickly startled by her.

Sitting up, completely straight on his side of the bed, there she was. Back turned to him, silky red hair falling down the shoulders where her straps had slipped from, giving off some kind of strange air. He was pulled to her; drawn by something that radiated from the inside. Her head was barely turned, and he could see the tip of her nose and the swells of her lips. Sheet swathed around her waist, her bare feet poked out at the ends and she barely flexed her toes. He sucked back his breath, lost by her. But as much as he wanted to just simply turn and walk back the way he came, not disturbing her, his feet moved. Toward her, first at a slow pace, and then long, fast strides. Before he even knew what he was doing, there he was, kneeling on the bed behind her. His hands fell to her shoulders, slipping the red hair that fell there aside and replacing it with his lips. Softly at first he touched the sun-kissed skin there, but he found that the softer he kissed her the hungrier his mouth became. She only leant her head back, mouth open and eyes closed, giving him more access to the soft skin on her neck. He devoured her with a vast desire, hands slipping down her shoulders to wrap around her waist and pull her to him.

The more his lips and teeth and tongue explored her skin, the more the voice in the back of his head cried out, "Wrong! Wrong! This is wrong!" But he only ignored the quick flashing lights and high pitched shrieking of the word. Her hands had flown up and were weaving through his hair, twisting and twining and pulling at the silky blonde locks every time he hit the spot below her ear. His breathing was ragged and hers was caught, both of them hanging on the edge of some suspense that never seemed to end but not wanting to let go of it. After what seemed forever she jerked in his embrace, not letting go of his hair as she spun all the way around, pushing him back onto the bed. He rolled in his twisted sheets and pinned her to the mattress, eyes closed and blood throbbing in his veins, her writhing beneath him as his lips drove her crazy. Finally she seemed to have had enough, pulling his hair hard and making him jerk his head up to question the sudden gesture. But her lust-glazed eyes only gazed aimlessly into his as she reached up, fingers softly touching the side of his face as she pressed her lips to his, tongue pressing against his lips, begging his mouth to let it in. He responded immediately, closing his eyes at the warm pressure in his mouth before reacting just the same.

He seemed to find heaven in the moans she was giving off, her hands coiling in his hair and his exploring her body. She moved restlessly between his hard body and the bed, groans slipping from both their lips as his body drove her back into the bed, hips grinding against each others. Suddenly, as if struck by a sudden hand to the face, her eyes snapped open and her head jerked up, smacking her forehead into his. He pulled back quickly, and she smiled sheepishly, brushing her fingers lightly over the spot on his forehead. He only smiled back and looked at her, questioning the stopping of their actions. She only sighed and brushed his soft, swollen lips with her fingertips, pressing a soft kiss to them. She slipped out from underneath him and he followed suit, tagging along behind her. She came up to the closed door, turning around to give him a small smile. He shook his head and pressed her gently against it, touching her lips delicately with his tongue. She closed her eyes for a moment, sighing into his mouth. But a loud crash downstairs and the loud swearing brought her back, and she once again slipped from beneath him, hand on the doorknob.

"Draco, I - we - not right now, ok?" her voice was soft and sleepy in his ear. He nodded, slowly, and backed away a few steps, just enough for her to open the door and slip out into the hallway, him following. But just as they reached the top landing he pulled her up, laying her gracefully across his shoulders, her head ferociously scowling as she crossed her arms from her perch. He only grinned defiantly and walked down the steps, into the kitchen where Meredith and Derek were red faced and staring in their direction, one with a hint of pink on his lips and the other with a pot in her hand, evidently causing the loud crash downstairs. Neither Ginny nor Draco could figure out where the kissing part came in, so one just grinned and the other closed her eyes at the blood running to her head.

Derek let out a low whistle through his teeth and grinned.

"Looky here," he smirked. "looks like the Weasel and the Ferret been bad this morning."

Meredith's blush disappeared and she grinned at her flushed best friend, draped over Draco's shoulders.

"I told you someone's been fucked," she scoffed. Ginny sniffed quietly and opened her tired eyes, grinning.

"Besides you," she simpered. Meredith only rolled her eyes and turned her back, trying to hide the warm pink flush crawling up her neck.

"Oh shut it. What I do in my spare time is none of your business."

Ginny laughed and pulled her head upright. "You mean we," she corrected.

"Yeah, 'we' yourself Gin. Do we even wonder what you were doing in Draco's bed last night? Hmm?"

Ginny scoffed. "At least I was fully clothed, Meth," she joked. Meredith cleared her throat in a vain attempt to get off the subject.

"Can we just shut up about me and my clothing and where I slept?!" she cried out, dropping the pot to the tiled floor again, hissing, "Damn" beneath her breath. Draco only smirked and shook his head, absently stroking Ginny's legs from her perch on his shoulders. After what seemed an eternity of silence, she kicked her foot and scrambled wildly, trying to disconnect herself.

"Let me down!" she growled furiously, pulling and tugging at his hair in the wild gesture. He gave a quick yell before jogging to the living room area, dropping her quickly onto the couch with a loud squeak. Derek and Meredith burst into a wild fit of laughter, Draco soon joining as the disoriented redhead poked her head up from the couch, scowl firmly planted on her lips.

* * *

The morning and most of the afternoon ambled past without that many interventions. Derek had repeatedly tried to get the two girls out on the streets, which they had bubbly reclined and told him later. The four of them played chicken several times in the pool between tanning fits and bouts of hunger, each game ending when someone started groping someone and no one was doing much to stop their opponent from knocking them down. The sun was just beginning to set, and Meredith and Derek had once again disappeared somewhere, this time leaving a note saying when they'd be back. Ginny was lazily lying around in the den, shaping her nails with a file when Draco came in, face drew up in concealed hope, standing casually in front of the T.V. 

"What?" she murmured, hardly looking up and instead focusing hard on the red digits before her eyes. Draco cleared his throat and idly cracked his knuckles, a sound that Ginny could never get over. She made a face and he blanched slightly, murmuring, "Sorry," to her. She rolled her eyes and said,

"Would you just spit it out instead of standing around?" she joked, a slight smile playing on her lips as she looked up, absently filing away at the crookedness of her nails.

"Oh hush, Weasel. I came in to see if you had any plans tonight," he said, twitching just the slightest. She rolled her eyes again.

"If I had plans for the night, would I be sitting here, aimlessly filing my nails?" He smirked. 

"Probably."

"Oh shut it. I know I would, but that's not what I wanted you to - oh, forget it. Now that you know what I'm doing, why don't you just spit out what you're going to say or just leave?" she retorted, huffing in aggravation.

"Well I came in to ask a certain Weaselette if she'd like to go to dinner with me tonight!" he barked. She stood up in a half-angry fashion.

"Well that certain Weaselette would be happy to go with you to dinner!" she cried out. His face contorted.

"Well she better be ready by 7, then!"

"Don't you worry, she will be!" she huffed back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" she barked. With that said, he spun around and jogged out of the room, into the kitchen and away up the steps. She collapsed back into the couch and laughed aloud to herself.

What an insane way to ask a girl out, wouldn't you say?

* * *

So ends part…4? Yes! LoL Go me! Anyway, go check out my new fic! It's called, 'Shut Up' lol


	5. Chapter Five

Silver on Red

* * *

He met up with her at 7 sharp, at the very bottom landing of the kitchen stairwell. She had on a strapless black dress, black spiked heels and red curls straightened and secured on either side of her face, flared at the ends. _Stunning, _he thought in a whisper. She tilted her chin up, straining her ears to catch what he said.

"What?" she asked, looking up nervously into his face. Nervousness. Something he hadn't seen in her all year so far.

"What what?" Confusion. He gave a slight laugh.

"Oh, nothing. You look, uh, nice," she said, nodding toward his outfit. Black pants and crème colored shirt, a black jacket and of course, his shining black shoes. Blonde hair fell into his eyes as he re looked her up and down.

"You too," he commented. They stood there awhile more, in an awkward silence, when he put out his hand.

"Shall we go then, mademoiselle?" he said, tongue rolling on the last word. She gave a small giggle, and slapped her hand into his, swinging it slightly.

"Of course, mon ami," she replied, allowing herself to be lead away. He started toward the back door, coming out onto the back patio and into the driveway. A small black car sat there, driver in front waiting impatiently and drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel. Ginny shrank back, slightly.

"God, I hate those things," she murmured.

"Chauffeurs?" he supplied, curious. She shook her head.

"Cars," she corrected, giving a shudder.

He laughed. "Scared because your little Potter almost died in one?" he sniffed in a menacing tone. She only glared at him.

"No, if anything I wish he would've died. But they're just - just - creepy," she sighed. He tugged her hand, pulling her off the patio.

"Just tonight, I promise," he said, looking up and rubbing her hand with his thumb; a sincere gesture. She nodded, bracing herself.

He opened the door for her, letting her slip inside to the far end. He scooted in beside her, hand falling and resting on her knee. She sat there, quite awkwardly, hands connected and shoulders hunched. He laughed a bit as she jumped, the car starting beneath her.

"Calm down, Weasel. It's like a plane, only smaller and it doesn't go in the air. We'll be there soon, but until then, just _relax,_" he coaxed. She let her shoulders fall reluctantly, and huddled against him. He laughed and gave her knee a reassuring squeeze, which brought her into curiosity.

"Draco?" she squeaked, her voice high and small in the confined space.

"Hmm?" his voice rumbling and loud; a comfort.

"How much do you know about cars? Have you been in one before?"

Silence. If not brief, but quiet still.

"Well. I - my father-and…How shall I put this? Business. My father did - business - with Muggles. He - uhm - made me go with him sometimes. It's not a big deal, just-Well, it wasn't -"

"A big part of your life?" she supplied.

"-A big deal after my mother died," he finished, ignoring her. He gave a slight clearing of his throat, but whether the dark or maybe just the fact she couldn't see him clearly, she thought she saw something glisten.

"Oh," she said after a small pause. Draco turned his head and looked out the window, clearing his throat again and knocking on the window divider between the cab and the back seat. The driver looked back over his shoulder through the clear glass, and nodded, turning right.

"Anyway," he started lamely, voice slightly shaking. She just nodded in the dark and his grip on her knee tightened, as if holding onto what he had.

* * *

She couldn't remember what the restaurant was called, because she was so busy trying to cheer him up in just the slightest of ways it never crossed her mind enough to look up at the sign. 

It was bright, though. Very bright with a lot of glass and a lot of china, chandeliers on almost every ceiling light. She could see his face now, though; sinister with a bit of sadness leaking out the sides. He gave a small smile when she pinched his arm, then turned again as the table person lead them to a two-person table near the very center. A gentleman; pulling out her chair and pushing her in gently. She giggled. Such manners.

When he was seated across from her, she smiled to herself. Bringing her right leg up to cross over her left, she brushed her foot along his ankle. Bobbing her leg just so, she nudged her toes along his calf, up to his knee. His eyes narrowed slightly as she smiled seductively, but he groaned when she let her foot fall, turning toward their waitress.

The woman was young, but she had varicose veins on her legs and slender fingers; long black hair that fell to her waist. A pointed face, delicate and fragile in the most hidden ways. Pale, but not white; pink lips with a soft texture. Ginny watched Draco as he looked at the waitress, eyes more on her face rather than the menu before him.

"I am Antoinette, and I vill be your vaitress, for zis evening," she hummed gently. French. Ginny shuttered, just so, but Draco caught it. She scowled deeply at him, and hid her face with her menu.

"Vould you like me to take your ordairs?" she asked, her accent fresh and thick. Ginny cringed, but Draco was assured and asked only for wine.

"It vill be here in just a moment," she nodded. He nodded back, transfixed by her. Ginny made a quite immature gagging noise and flopped her menu down, recrossing her legs but avoiding his at all costs.

"What?" he cried, throwing his hands up. She rolled her eyes and pretended to ignore him, searching the menu for something she thought she knew.

"Come on, Ginny. Tell me what it is. What did I do?" he pleaded, and she mentally shrugged. Maybe it was better not to start anything so early in the evening.

"Nothing, never mind," she sniffed. He shrugged and shook his head, looking over the menu. He reverted his gaze back to their waitress when she reappeared, bottle of white wine resting in her hands. She shoved it in the bucket and stood with a white smile on her face, notepad in hand. Ginny pretended to ignore her, but couldn't when a deep growling noise in Draco's throat startled her.

They were _staring _at each other. Draco's menu lay completely abandoned in his lap, and his eyes were glued to hers. Her fingers itched to slap him, but she ignored that too. Grabbing the notepad she wrote down her order and then quietly excused herself.

She sucked in a breath. God, how stupid of her to think that maybe this was _her_ night. But no, dumb ass Draco had to go and ruin it for the both of them and go and try to mentally seduce some French chick. Damn.

She cupped some water in her hand and sipped it into her mouth, trying hard to get rid of the bitter taste there. She fanned her face with her hand; it was really hot in here, wasn't it? Resting her hands on the edge of the sink she leaned forward, toward the image that she thought she knew so well. How had she let herself be played into this?

A knock on the door startled her. She jumped and squeaked; the loud noise in the empty room echoed to the back. She rolled her eyes at her stupidity and grabbed her purse, opening the door to see who it was who had scared her.

"Are you alright?" he murmured, looking into her eyes.

"Have you stopped drooling?" she answered, cocking her head to the side and stalking past him. His eyebrows plunged, but he followed her just the same, back to their table to sit and stare heatedly at each other.

* * *

The waitress didn't come back. She didn't know whether it was because she left or whether she and Draco had gotten into trouble; but she wasn't about to bring it up. She only enjoyed the small amount of entertainment she got from watching Draco's face as her foot scooted its way up his leg and between his thighs, melting his facial features with something familiar. She grinned at his sadness from his loss, and the waiter came and gave them their food. He stared at her while she ate, she knew; he just wanted to eat and get back to the house before whatever they'd started stopped itself. 

He pushed his plate forward and wiped his mouth, napkin falling from his fingers onto his empty plate. She looked up at him, her glass flute of wine resting between her fingers.

"Done?" he asked, glancing down at her near-empty plate. She'd scooted the calamari to the side, saying, "Ew. Seafood Riviera or not, squid and octopus are disgusting." He laughed and continued to eat his scampi.

"I suppose," she murmured. Her foot was resting in his lap. His fingers danced over from her toes to her ankle, rubbing the skin there and trying hard to unbuckle the straps to her heels. She grinned and stood, just as he was beginning to get the damned thing off.

"I'm going to the restroom. Meet you at the entrance?" she said, tilting her head. He nodded and watched her walk away, snapping a waiter over as he paid the check. He grinned to himself; Muggle money was quite nice after a good dinner. He grabbed his coat and stood up, rushing toward the entrance. There she was, hips cocked to the side and right hand resting there. Her head was tilted gently upwards; such an easy reach for his mouth. But just as he was about to dive for her, a man stepped through the doorway between them. Draco gave an angry grunt and stepped around him, snatching up her hand and dragging her through the doorway.

"That was _very _unfair, Weasel," he muttered in an aggravated tone, pulling her against him.

"Only paying you back, Ferret," she replied playfully, but allowed herself to be pulled in tighter and wrapped around by his arms.

"You've _been_ paying me back. Ever since that first time I saw you, I've just been waiting to chase you down and eat you alive. But now I think my time has come," he growled in her ear, nibbling her neck. Her eyes snapped open, processing his words. Had she honestly meant for it to go this far?

"Dra-" she began, but was cut off when he jerked her forward off the curb, into the black car with the impatient driver.

* * *

The car had come to a jerked stop in the driveway when she came up for air. The lights inside were off; Derek and Meredith probably hadn't made it back yet. She groaned; no distractions. 

He scooped her up and pulled her out, paying the chauffer and walking up the back steps and into the dark house. A light music was on inside; the radio she'd forgotten to turn off this evening. The clock on the wall read well after 10; how had that much time passed at a restaurant where all they did was tease and eat? She was about to ask but swallowed the question when she found herself on the 2nd floor, sprawled across a bed with white sheets in a room that wasn't hers.

"Draco?" she squeaked, but found him as his cold fingers began to numbly un strap her heels. He'd peeled off his jacket and she could see it thrown across an armchair in the corner. He was on her in seconds, lips practically attached to her skin by now and air becoming harder and harder to take in.

Hands, everywhere. One up her dress and rubbing her thighs, the other running through her hair and holding her neck, keeping her held up against him. One of hers was searching that unseen territory of his chest; muscles that rippled nicely between her fingertips and quirked at her touch. The other ran through that silky blonde hair, coming to the nape of his neck and pulling herself up time and time again when breath became scarce.

And then it was happening, she knew. His hands were becoming more hurried, trying hard in a quick passion to unzip her dress.

"Damn thing," he muttered, peeling himself away reluctantly to unzip it. His shirt was gone, she'd forgotten how, but she knew now that even against the wine she had to say something.

"Draco," she called out, pushing him away from her body for a long enough time to explain.

"Hmm?" he murmured, his lips near her ear. He pulled back as he felt her hands stop moving, seeing into her eyes through the dark.

"What is it?" he asked, aware now of the hesitation there.

She was quiet for a second as she squirmed uncomfortably.

"I - I'm - oh, _hell,_ - Draco, go slow. I'm - I'm still a virgin," she mumbled. He nodded, taking in her words. And then it dawned on him, and he crawled off slowly.

"Oh, I - I didn't know, I guess. You know, I suppose it's unsafe to tell you this and all, but you mean a lot to me. Really," he whispered, curling himself around her. Her dress was gone and he was in shorts now - how had that happened? - and then he was pulling up his comforter, pulling it around them. "So I guess it's ok to wait. Even for just a tad bit longer," he said, folding his hands over her stomach and pulling her up against him. The last thing she felt was his lips on her shoulder and his slow, steady breathing before she fell asleep.

_God, what a stupid night._

* * *

**Well! Review and all. I know, this frickin chapter was stupid but the next one will be better I PROMISE!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Silver on Red**

* * *

The house was quiet when she woke up. There was no sound at all, but in the distance she could heard the ocean; she could hear the waves as they lapped against the shore, the brief laughing as a girl outside ran past the window. She sighed and closed her eyes, snuggling back against Draco's chest, hoping to get back to sleep. The loud giggling flooded the room once again, low, breathy, male snickering following. Then there was a hesitant pause, and the giggling turned into a gurgling noise from deep in the throat, before it broke away into a loud, blood-curdling scream that quaked through the dark.

Draco shot up from the bed, scrambling to climb over Ginny, who was pushing at his body, panic flitting across her face.

It was like running through molasses as they raced for the window, the girl crying out, "Ginny!" in an almost painful scream, her voice cracking. A gunshot echoed through the room, emitting a shriek from Ginny as she finally reached the sill.

"Meredith!" she cried, pushing away from the window as she saw the bobbing black head. She ran across the room with Draco on her heels, slamming the door open hard to get out. Draco stopped in the hall to pound on Derek's door, frantic as no reply came from inside. He gave a growl and shook his head, running after Ginny again, taking the steps by two's. As he reached the bottom landing he slid to a stop before the glass patio door, mesmerized as a male figure opposite him slipped down a small rocky slope, shoving a gun in his jacket. Before Draco could respond to what he'd seen, he had disappeared down the shore.

"Draco, help me!" Ginny screamed, having already taken hold of Meredith's arms. She was pulling, straining herself to pull her up, but the girl still hung lip from the edge of the rocky cliff.

"Meredith!" someone screamed from behind them. Derek's masculine figure hurtled over the deck rail and sprinted towards them, shoving Ginny carefully aside to take hold of an arm. Draco grunted and grabbed the other, pulling up hard to meet the other's pace. Ginny stood back, fearfully watching in panic as they dragged the black-headed girl's slumped form over the edge, and laid her down on the grass, away from the cliff edge.

Ginny fell to her knees beside her best friend and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, sobbing quietly into her shoulder.

"I thought you were going to die!" she cried, squeezing her ever harder. Meredith choked back a sob and hugged back just as hard, letting out an uneasy laugh.

"Oh God, _I_ thought I was going to die!"

They sat together for a moment or so, hugging each other and crying happily. Draco took gentle hold of Derek's arm and led him away some, his voice hushed slightly.

"When I ran out here, to help Meredith, there was someone else here," he muttered. Derek looked up in shock.

"But this is private property, mate. The cliff was purchased by her parents so civilians wouldn't jump off or doing something stupid Muggles would do."

Draco shrugged.

"Well, someone got in, then, while we were asleep. And someone attacked her. I mean, look at her arm," he pointed out.

It was true. As Derek turned around to examine his girlfriend, there was a shot wound on her left arm. It bled freely and hung limply as she and Ginny talked. The weary, painful look on her face told them that she was well aware, but why wasn't she doing anything?

Derek reached into his shorts pocket and retrieved his wand, growling gently to himself as he wandered over to Meredith, asked Ginny to excuse them, and settled down next to her as she left.

Ginny stood and wandered backwards toward Draco, settling gently beneath his arm as he lifted it. They watched as Meredith's face contorted in pain and she started to yell, and Derek yelled back just as loudly, slamming his wand down on the grass and lifting his hands in aggravation. The un-healed wound bled even more, splitting the skin somewhat from beneath her shoulder to about two inches above the crease in her elbow.

"That bloody hurts!" she screeched, slapping his hand away. He growled.

"Well it's supposed to fucking hurt because it's a fucking gunshot wound, you wench!"

"Don't you call me a wench, you fucking impossible git! And stop doing that!" she screamed as sparks flew from his wand, but nothing happened. He stood up and threw his hands in the air again, helping her up and taking her back inside. Ginny and Draco just stood there, watching the couple in the kitchen as Meredith slumped down on a counter stool, Derek leaning over the counter across from them. They shouted loudly, back and forth at each other, their screams flooding out the side door.

"What happened to her? I mean, why did she - I mean - how did she - ?" she stammered, stifling a yawn.

"How did she fall?" he supplied, turning his head to look at her.

"Yes. How did she fall?"

He shrugged and turned back around. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, a rather fidgety owl flew right into his still-bare chest, flying back and taking one more swoop towards him before it ducked and crashed into the ground. The owl's black-brown wings twitched, shuddered, and dropped before it let out a low, gentle _whoooooooo_ and was completely still.

They watched it in surprise before Ginny knelt down slowly and took the letter from its leg, which fell back silently without any reaction.

Ginny looked down at the hurriedly-sealed envelope and fingered the wax, its warmth still available. She read the inscription numbly, which was followed by a small ghost of a smile.

"It's from Dumbly," she murmured, opening it.

"Who?" Draco muttered, coming behind her to read it over her shoulder.

"Dumbly. You know, Dumbledore," she grinned, rolling her eyes.

He read over her shoulder in silence before he stepped back, shaking his head and covering his eyes in agitation.

"He's sending us home. He's sending us home! God, we've only been here for just a few days, maybe even a week, and already we have to leave," he growled.

"There were others, Draco. Other people've been singled out too. And Dumbledore said that they looked _just like us._ Merlin, they're after _us,_" she cried out weakly.

She was panicking already. He sighed and came to her side, wrapping his arms around her. She felt that familiar tightening in her chest, and the air she was trying to take in was scarce.

"Ginny? Ginny? You ok?" he murmured, leaning back and stroking still-bed head hair out of her eyes. "Shh. It's ok," he whispered, pulling her close as he realized she'd begun to cry.

"No! They're trying to kill us! God, what did we do? I don't want Meredith to be dead!" she wailed, clutching him close to her, her fingers pulling at his bare skin. Through the kitchen window Derek's frantic face appeared and shouted, "Draco! Watch out!"

A black-clad figure sprinted across the patio, shooting blindly in Ginny's direction. Draco pushed her back toward the wall, shouting for Derek as he fell, landing on top to cover Ginny, who was screaming wildly.

"Stay down!" was his rough reply back, and then he was running across the patio and hurtling over the deck rail again, stumbling down a sand dune and shooting after the man, who's black-figure was a blur next to the black, rain-threatening skies.

"Ginny! DEREK!" Meredith's black head shrieked, ducking as a gunshot pierced the glass above her head and shattered around her.

"Oh my God! OH MY GOD!" she was screaming, not visible beneath the window ledge. Ginny was sobbing beneath Draco's firm grasp, who was trying very unsuccessfully to push her up next to the patio wall.

"Shh, Ginny, it's ok. It's ok, ok? Calm down. Get up the steps, alright? Up the steps. That's my girl. There you go. Hold onto me, alright? Just hold onto me," he murmured gently, coming to the top of the steps. He picked her up and stood, bringing her into the kitchen in a brisk sprint.

"Stay here, Ginny. Stay down," he instructed, grabbing something black from a case by the table and running out the wide-open door. Ginny sat, back against the wall, and watched the door in horror, listening to the echoing gunshots that filled the room. Then, after what seemed like eternity, they stopped, few still echoing in the air.

"Draco!" Derek's masculine voice called out on the shore, rising and falling with the wind until it was back in the kitchen.

"Draco?" Ginny repeated, standing up abruptly. "Draco!"

She was running to the door just as Draco was limping onto the patio, holding his thigh painfully.

"What? What is it? Are you shot? Tell me, Draco," Ginny commanded, shoving him down hard onto a stool. Derek hobbled back in, taking Meredith into his arms, who was sobbing loudly. He lead her into the living room and sat her down on the couch, their conversation inaudible.

"It's nothing. Ginny, stop. Barely a graze. But don't touch that," he added, grimacing as her slender finger gently prodded the area around a very bloody wound on his inner thigh.

"Pray tell, Draco, how you were shot on your _inner thigh?_" she inquired in an almost sarcastic voice. He looked down at the bloody area and nearly sighed with relief.

"I was running, _dearest,_ and he was shooting at me. Jumped over a fucking rock and I thought he'd shot my goodies off. Thank Hades he didn't," he said, smirking gently. They sat in silence, Ginny shaking her head at the craziness of it all. She grabbed her wand and cleaned the wound, healed it up rather nicely, and began to examine it further. He groaned in uneasiness as she ran her fingers over it again and again, building him up inside and making him squirm. He grinned and pulled her to him, pulling her onto his lap and pressing his face into her hair.

"I thought they'd shot you, Draco," she whispered. "I thought they'd shot you dead, when I heard Derek yelling at you. I was trying to stay calm, but all I could think was, 'Oh no, he's dead, he's dead.' You scared me so bad, and I thought I'd never see you again. And then I felt incredibly guilty," she sighed.

His lips touched her neck and begun to move across her shoulder.

"While we were running out there, Derek and I, I kept thinking 'He was going to kill her. She could've died.' It made me so angry I could've ripped the bloody git's head off and carved it up for breakfast. And then I was so worried about keeping you safe, I hadn't even noticed that he shot me," he murmured, still kissing her neck. "And what are you guilty about?"

She wiggled uneasily in his lap.

"Well I felt guilty for - Argh - I felt guilty for - _please,_ don't make me tell you…" she whined. He sat back to examine her face, a scarce smirk playing his lips.

"Tell me," he commanded. She ducked her head and closed her eyes, thinking.

"I felt guilty about last night," she said quietly. His brow creased.

"Why?"

"God, Draco, I felt guilty about not sleeping with you, ok? I felt guilty because I really, really did want to, and then I couldn't and when you almost got shot I freaked out and felt really bad."

He sat back again and looked her hard in the eye, before he began to laugh. She scowled and pushed herself off his lap.

"See, I knew you'd laugh. I don't know why I even bloody told you," she muttered. He shook his head and continued to laugh, jumping off his stool and following her to the stairwell, catching her hips and turning her around to face him.

"No, love, it's not that. Actually, it is about last night, but not totally that."

She snorted.

"Gee Draco, you really know how to make a woman feel 'special,'" she growled, refusing to meet his eye. He frowned.

"Come on. Let's hear my little ditty, shall we? Well, last night, when you told me you were - you know - a virgin - it actually surprised me that I stopped. I saw it in your eyes that you weren't all there with the thought, and I just crawled off and went to bed."

She began to nod slowly, and it quickened as she sniffled.

"I'm beginning to think I'm down with it, though," she murmured as he kissed and licked his way up her neck.

"It's alright, Ginny. We can wait till you're ready," he said in a low growl, pressing her further against the wall.

She giggled, half from the tickling of his 5 o'clock shadow, and half because of his dazedness.

"No. Draco, I said I'm _ready_," she whispered, taking his head up in her hands and looking him straight in his eyes.

"You - You're ready? Ready like - ? You really are?"

She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back, resting just above his buttocks.

"Would I lie?" she said in total innocence, fluttering her eyelashes. He smirked.

"To me, you would."

She scowled.

"If you don't do something to me right now I'll - I'll - I'll go get Derek and take _him_ upstairs," she threatened with a slow, sly smile. He narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled.

"Or wouldn't I?" she smirked.

They sat, staring at each other, until Draco's eyes softened. He took hold of her arms and hooked them around his neck, staring into her eyes intently.

"Ginny, don't feel pushed, ok? I don't want it like that. I want you when _you_ want me to. Not just because both of us could've died, and I don't want you to feel like you have to or you'll never get the chance to again. God _knows_ I'll always pressure you into it," he grinned.

She rolled her eyes and pressed herself against his chest, molding herself against him.

"Shut up and take me upstairs, would you?"

He gave a curt nod and swung her over his shoulder, sprinting up the stairs as she giggled madly.

"Slow down! I think you just popped an artery over here," she giggled, all the blood rushing to her head. He slowed in the middle of the stairway and she propped her elbow up on his back, looking down.

"Draco, I don't know what you're so self conscious about. Your ass is _beautiful,_" she giggled. He snorted and slapped his hand across hers, enjoying the squeal that split from her mouth.

"And so is yours, lass. And so is yours."

They came to the landing where Draco stood absently.

"Which room?" he said aloud, in a thoughtful tone. She craned her neck and peered around his head, watching the still-dark hallway.

"Yours. Mine! No, yours. God, I don't know," she sighed. At the end of the hallway, a brown door seemed to twinkle.

"Whose room is that?"

Once again, she craned her neck to look.

"That's Meth's parents' room," she said in a mystical whisper.

"You sound like that crazy coot back at school. Professor Trainly or whoever," he said. "Are you going to predict Pothead's untimelydeath anytime soon?"

She laughed.

He raised a platinum eyebrow.

"You think we should?"

"Yes. Ooh, this is so crazy... Yes."

"Alright then!"

He gave her a quick spin before he continued down the hallway, stopping just in front of the door.

"Open it, Draco," Ginny urged. He gave a smug look over his shoulder and pushed it open, giving way to the dark, cool room behind it.

The crème colored walls seemed to compliment the earthy colored carpet, which sloped down three small steps into a small hollow on the far wall where a gigantic, smooth, leafy green bed sat against the wall, crème colored pillows tossed neatly onto the head. At the foot was a small brown trunk, with silver latches, that seemed to twinkle in the quiet darkness. The room smelled wonderfully of vanilla and coffee, blending carefully with the wafting scent of the night's ocean breezes that slipped through the sky and into the window.

He smiled gently and sat her at the edge of the bed, running his hands up her creamy thighs and to her hips, where he scooted her back further and continued to run them up her sides and arms until they were at her neck. He smiled down at her, kneeling on the trunk, which creaked as he slowly leaned forward and caught her lips in an almost heavenly kiss, eliciting a small sigh that tangled with a moan as she leaned back, gently, until her red curly hair was fanned out around her head and her arms were pinned above her head, held by strong arms as his lips fell to her collarbone and came up her neck, taking his earlobe into his mouth.

"Ooh.. Draco. Ouch… ah! That tickles!" she giggled, eyes closed and head endlessly craning to give him better access.

Her giggles filled the room as her cheeks flushed and her skin prickled with sweat, her body wiggling and squirming as his hot hands roamed across her skin, sliding up her silk tank top and pulling it over her red flushed head, tossing it carelessly into the floor. He grinned and she closed her eyes, instinctively covering her chest with her arms. She wasn't wearing a bra. He shook his head.

"Don't, Ginny. They're - they're - beautiful," he said in boyish awe, before he ducked down once again and took one hard nipple into his mouth, teeth gnashing and toying gently with it in the deep, hot, wonderful recesses of her mouth as she wiggled and wormed her way up the bed, his animal-like prowling following her chest everywhere it went.

The door slammed downstairs. He stopped and brought his head up to watch the door, straining to listen through Ginny's heavy pants. Uneven footsteps were on the stairwell. They halted briefly in what Ginny guessed was about the middle, before a low growl could be heard and they continued with much more energy. They stumbled up to the landing where they stopped again, the breathy, hitching, manly giggle Ginny had heard this morning slipping through the crack in the door.

"It's him," Ginny said in a panicked whisper. "It's the man. That man!"

She scrambled across the bed and grabbed her shirt, pulling it back over her head. Draco took her in his arms, looking for a way out. But the windows were too high up, and there was nowhere else to go.

"Oh my God," she said in barely a whisper.

"Don't panic, Ginny. Calm down. We'll - we'll figure something out, just hang on," he reassured her, eyes scanning the room. The man was so close to the door his fingers were curling around it from the crack; white, bleeding fingernails gripping the wood so hard Ginny thought she heard it splinter. Draco scrambled around with his free hand beneath the bed, feeling for a gun or a knife or something.

"Hurry!" Ginny whispered, squeezing his arm. The figure was coming through, slowly, at their own jagged pace. Draco's eyes glittered with fear as they fell on the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Ginny cried out quietly. He shook his head.

"No time. I have to," he said. He reached down and found the latch, pulling it up hard with the lid. A small, long box lay inside a small cushioned area, the box made of some type of black would that gleamed as the light from the hall hit it.

"Hurry," Ginny urged again. He reached down and grabbed the box, pulling it up. Unhooking it he didn't even wait to see what it was - he grabbed it, pointed it at the intruder, and took a deep breath.

The figure halted and giggled again, its voice rising. Suddenly the door was opening further and further, when at last the figure was full in front of them. Ginny screamed as her eyes found the face.

* * *

Listen you guys… I'm sorry it has such a sucky cliff and all, but this chapter was sort of last minute. I'm hoping to get a lot done while I'm on Break, so just watch out, ok? Have a happy christmas... the disclaimer, you know, i don't own anything but plot, meth, and derek. Have a happy new year and God bless you! Sorry about the typos!!!


End file.
